


Mistletoe

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting frisky with decorations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Mistletoe

“Sam,” Gabriel says as he looks around the map room of the bunker with a smile, “Why is there so much mistletoe in here?”

Sam looks down from his perch on the ladder, “Because of all the Christmas traditions this one seemed like the most fun.” He finishes hanging the last sprig and carefully climbs down. 

Gabriel chuckles as he eyes Sam’s ass flexing under his jeans. His hand twitching with the urge to touch, “Depends on which lore you look at. Norse isn’t all that rosy when it comes to that little plant. 

Sam turns around with a smirk. A small sprig of it hanging from his belt and resting against his fly, “I was thinking more of the new Winchester tradition.” Taking a step forward he delights in the sight of Gabriel finally registering the addition to his wardrobe. The look of shocked arousal on the trickster's face was worth all the effort to hang around the bunker, “What do you say?”

With a wicked leer, his wings fade into this plane so that Sam can see them fluff up in what the younger Winchester had come to learn meant it was going to be a very interesting night. 


End file.
